


Roman's Home

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson is Roman's girlfriend and the mother of his six year old son Seth while Roman in locked up in jail the landlord to the apartment where they love is constantly trying to steal Carson and Seth away from Roman but one day he decides that if he can't have them he will at least taste Cason but little does he know that Roman is coming home that day. Once Roman rescues his family he changes evrythi gfor the better. Roman and Carson surprise each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman's Home

_**Roman's** **Home**_  

_**Carson's** **POV**_

I have everything ready for Roman's welcome home party its been so hard with him in prison for the past two years especially with our son Seth missing his daddy. Dean has been the friend to me that he told Roman he would be and my aunt will be picking Seth up tonight so that I can properly welcome my boyfriend home. I am just finishing my makeup when I hear the front door open I thought it was Seth coming home from school so I don't worry until I feel a pair of hands that I know don't belong to Roman around my waist. I pushed the hands away and turned around to see my landlord Randy Orton standing there with a smirk on his face. "What is wrong with you?" Orton said as he looked me up and down. I wish I hadn't wore this short low cut dress now that he is here. "You scared me why are you here sir?" I asked hoping he was going to must take the rent money or fix something in the apartment and leave since he had been trying to get into my pants since Roman was arrested. "Well I just came to see if you're ready to be with me instead of a savage like Roman who stays in trouble. I know he has a temper you really want a man like that around your little boy?" Orton said. "I love Roman and he's no savage and sure he went to jail but he would never hurt me or Seth anytime he goes off its to protect us, so no thank you Mr.Orton." I said as I walked towards the door to show him out. "Well since he's not here I will take what I want from you." Orton said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch where a fight started. I was screaming while I was kicking and punching him while trying to get him off of me.

_**Roman's** **POV**_

I'm so happy to be home from prison I hate being away from my girl and my son. I am glad Dean picked me up and as we pull into the front of the apartment where the two people I love the most are I see Dibasie hold my six year old back as I hear Carson screaming. Dean and I run up where he punches Dibasie and I run into the apartment and pull Orton off of Carson and I am about to beat the crap outta him but I hear a sound that stop me. "Daddy please don't get into trouble. I don't want you to go away again I missed you so much." Seth said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Carson. I let Orton go and he ran out of the apartment. Once Carson got herself together I hugged her and then I picked up my son and said "I will never leave you two alone like that again but we are moving to a new place where you will have lots of cousins and friends to play with. You will see grandma and grandpa everyday too." Once I took a shower it seemed like everyone showed up to welcome me home and once we ate and had fun I noticed that Seth had an over night bag and Carson's aunt Carmen took him with her when she left. Later after everyone left Carson told me to take out the trash. Once I came back in she had lit the candles and took off all her clothes and was laying naked in bed looking at me with those beautiful grey eyes that matched mine. Once I got out of my clothes we were kissing and I knew she missed me more than anybody else did. We got into sixty-nine  position and as she deep throated my cock I licked her sweet pussy until she was shaking with her first orgasm of the night. I changed positions and had Carson on her back and I began to pound that tight little pussy  and her moans only turned me on even more. Once she came again I speed up and then I came deep inside her and said"I missed you so much baby girl. I love you." 

_The next day_

I wake up to Carson cooking breakfast and once we eat my cousins Jimmy, Jey, Dwayne and Tamina show up along with Jimmy and Jey's wives Naomi and Sasha. I say guys lets get everything loaded and outta here by lunch cause Mama expects to eat dinner with Seth and Carson tonight. "Roman what's going on honey, why are they loading up the furniture?" Carson asked looking confused. "Well before I got arrested my father let me build a house on the family land and well the is finished and I want you and Seth to live with my family." I told her. Once we finally got everything moved to the house I took Carson and Seth to my mom's house and after she hugged us all to death she said "Carson I see you are keeping my grandson well fed and I hope now that Roman is going into the family business you will pop out a few more kids and hopefully you can teach poor Renee to cook so Dean can stop going other places for food." "Yes mama Reigns." Carson said. Later after dinner I took Carson outside to watch the kids play.

Six _months later._

_**Carson's** **POV**_

I get a frantic call from the new school that Seth goes to and I am running up to the school since its asking the corner from our new house. When I get to his class room I see all the kids holding up letters that spell out' Carson will you marry me'  then Roman and Seth walked in wearing matching suits holding roses and Roman dropped to his knee and pulled out a ring and I was choked up that all I could do was nod as tears streamed down my cheeks. Once my voice came back I said " Yes I want to marry you but we need to get married quickly cause I'm pregnant I just took a test this morning." Roman fainted just like she. He found out about Seth. I'm so glad my boyfriend is back and soon he'll be my husband.


End file.
